


A flame burns bright in Sendai

by Shuura



Series: A flame burns bright Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina the Comedic Duo, Dorks in Love, Figuring out what they want from each other, Flirting, Fluff, I dont even know if osatsuki are bad at flirting but it works for them, Jackals v Adlers after party, Literally no angst in sight, M/M, Osamu's pov this time yay, Pining, The star of this fic: the ugly pink Rio t-shirt, The twins love each other but theyre assholes, Wholesome, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuura/pseuds/Shuura
Summary: And there was more to it, Osamu was sure, Tsukishima was possibly the most complicated person Osamu had ever met.But he trusted his judgment. And always followed his lead.So if Tsukishima’s choice was to ignore and not talk about what was between them, then Osamu couldn’t do anything about that.But then there were those glances...Or: a more light-hearted (I hope) part 2 featuring AtsuHina The Comedic Duo and the ugly pink Rio t-shirt
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: A flame burns bright Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	A flame burns bright in Sendai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ;)
> 
> Osamu pov time, I talk a lot more in the end notes, have a good time reading everyone <3 Pls comment, it makes me happy

They haven’t spoken to each other.

Not before the match. Nor during. Not after. Didn’t go out of their way to chat. They had different friends, different priorities and, even congratulating the Jackals on the win, being so close, they missed each other.

And Osamu… He wasn’t the one to overthink things. 

He was a straight-forward guy. He had to be, growing up with his idiot brother, who wouldn’t understand nuance and subtlety if it hit him in the face. Also being related to a whiny self-centered baby like that, Osamu being the quieter twin, had to make space for himself. He had to  _ take up  _ space. He had to be loud to be heard and blunt enough about what he wanted not to be misunderstood or shouted over by Atsumu.

Their parents were blunt, too. They rarely held back their thoughts and opinions, no matter how ancient or bizarre they were. 

There was no being modest or shy or uncertain. You had to know what you wanted and take it. Being anything else meant Osamu got his least favorite dessert or was told off by something Atsumu did. It meant getting the worst toy or being roped into chores you hated because your idiot brother decided to pick up the trash that took his 5 seconds while Osamu was stuck hoovering the whole house for half an hour.

Turned out, while those things were normal at the Miya house, they weren’t normal for everyone else. Especially not at school. Teachers didn’t let kids demand things or have wrestling matches over who gets to sit near the window.

But also going to school and meeting new people meant Atsumu had to start acting like an actual human being, learn some patience and politeness (albeit, not much). It also meant Osamu found out that quiet didn’t equal weak. Quiet kids were hella strong, with complex thoughts and feelings that they sometimes didn’t voice, didn’t know how to or didn’t have to.

There was strength in being quiet.

Kita never tried to outshout the Inarizaki team. He remained his calm and collected and terrifyingly polite self throughout the years they knew each other. And anyone who knew him respected the shit out of him, even Atsumu. 

Suna was seen as the perfect student and peer by all the teachers, because of his quiet nature. But all his friends knew he was the worst asshole to ever exist. He stole their snacks when they weren’t looking. Or hid his teammates’ shirts so when they left the showers after a long practice they had to go home in their sweaty team jerseys. Suna was a total asshole.

Aran was that calm and steady presence the twins, and the whole team, needed. He was awfully polite and helpful and shit like that. Shared his lunch through an exasperated huff, when Atsumu or Suna didn’t bring their own. Always had a friendly smile on his face, despite all the anxieties and worries he had, despite the shit some people said to him sometimes.

So yeah, through those people more than anything, Osamu understood that being loud and blunt wasn’t the only state of being. People were complex beings. And that it was okay sometimes to be quiet and introspective. 

Osamu’s been doing that a lot lately. Being introspective.

It sucked.

He hated how just when he got his shit together and figured himself out, there was another thing he wasn’t sure about.

The latest thing being Tsukishima Kei.

See, Osamu came to Sendai to cheer on his brother and his team, first and foremost - even though, if asked, he would never admit. He had been preparing his truck, making sure the shop had enough rice and his workers were perfectly prepared for anything, even any emergency, while he would be gone for a few days in the middle of the week. And even in the middle of all the preparation chaos, he couldn’t help but think,  _ hmm, wonder if Tsukishima was going to be there. _

_ He had to be there _ , Osamu thought, washing up some dishes later that day.  _ It’s a match between his ex-teammates after all _ , he thought of closing up his shop that night.  _ I wonder how he’s been _ , he thought with a smile, shuddering at the chilly wind as he walked home.

It wasn’t the first time he thought that, too. It was a thought sneaking into his mind at random moments since they met almost a year and a half ago.

He hoped Tsukishima had been eating well and wasn’t stuffing his face with microwaved food while studying well into the night. He wondered if Tsukishima was well in general. He was so lonely when they met, so anxious and unsure. Osamu hoped he was doing better. No one should look as sad as Tsukishima looked back then, when he told Osamu about his fears. 

He should look like he looked in that first morning when they woke up in Osamu’s bed - maybe not happy, no one was truly happy, but relaxed, all worries forgotten in just that one moment. He looked his best like that - with a mark from a pillow on his cheek, with his curls in disarray, squinting without his glasses and pouting when he couldn’t find them.

And he looked good -  _ really  _ good - when they saw each other briefly before the Jackals v. Adlers match. In his light coat and his little grimace at the large crowd, too big for him to be fully comfortable. They exchanged brief glances and nods, and Tsukishima even returned his smile.

But. He hasn’t spoken to him.

And yeah, Osamu was a straight-forward guy and he knew what he wanted. But there were things he couldn’t just go and get. And when Tsukishima turned away from him to go find his seat, a decision was made. There was no bad blood or awkwardness between them, Tsukishima didn’t regret or tried to forget that they knew each other more closely - biblically, one would say - than what all their friends would think. But, they were apparently not mentioning it.

Which. Stung more than Osamu wanted to admit.

And there was more to it, Osamu was sure, Tsukishima was possibly the most complicated person Osamu had ever met. But he trusted his judgment. 

So if Tsukishima’s choice was to ignore and not talk about what was between them, then Osamu couldn’t do anything about that.

But then there were those glances... 

They would catch each other’s eye above everyone between them… Not only that, but they would hold each other’s gaze until something distracted them. 

And it wasn’t only Osamu. Yeah, he would look at Tsukishima from time to time just to see him grimacing or smiling, or gripping his hands tightly looking out on the court. And then try to look grumpy greeting his ex-teammates after the match ended. And half the time Tsukishima would pop up in Osamu’s vision - he was tall and noticeable after all - and he would meet honey eyes that were already looking at him.

They haven’t spoken to each other a single word, but they were aware of where the other was, at all times. It was infuriating, to say the least. It made Osamu’s mind race. 

What did it mean? 

For all those stolen glances, Tsukishima didn’t go up to him, didn’t reach out, so Osamu decided to leave it alone. After all Tsukishima had to make the first move, that’s how it worked. Osamu was good at knowing what he wanted but his confidence could pressure some people into agreeing with him. Tsukishima was stubborn as a mule in some aspects, yes, but when it came to romance he had no experience before Osamu and more often than not followed his lead. And liked it.

So as much as Osamu wanted, he couldn’t make that decision for Tsukishima this time. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

  
  
  


Osamu regretted his decision soon after he got into his truck and started driving to the inn he was staying in for the night. He hoped to get a good rest, maybe meet Atsumu later, get a good night’s sleep before having to drive for hours to Osaka the next day.

Osamu lost his chance with Tsukishima. And felt terrible. His chest was tight like in a bad romance sitcom. If Osamu ever had to guess what heartbreak felt like, it was that.

But to have their heart broken, one had to be in l--ohhh shit.

  
  
  
  


There was a party. Osamu didn’t even know why there wouldn’t be. 

The match was between guys from Miyagi. And a lot of them came to watch the match and lived close, besides. So some guys booked an izakaya until midnight for a bunch of exhausted but down-to-party, hungry volleyball players. And a bunch of ex-volleyball players who took a day off just for the match but had to go back to work the next day.

It was a chaotic mix.

As soon as Osamu stepped into the izakaya, the vultures were on him. They grabbed the onigiri bags Osamu brought with him and tore into them like animals.

“I knew there was a reason mom and dad adopted you!” His dearest brother said as a greeting, picking up all his favorites.

“Oh my god, ‘Samu-san, you’re adopted?!” Hinata looked at him with big glassy eyes, a flush high on his cheeks. Osamu was late maybe like half an hour, were they already that drunk?

“Shouyou-kun, look, it’s yer favorite!” Atsumu was still engrossed in the bag, he pushed the two packs into Hinata’s hands who immediately dug into one of them.

“They’re so good!” Hinata hummed - okay, more like shouted. Apparently Hinata couldn’t drink and keep his voice down. The only other person louder than him was probably Bokuto. Atsumu completed the loud trio.

“Come on, kids, share with everyone,” Osamu sighed. He took off his jacket and put it over the back of the stool nearest him. Despite the November chill the inside of the izakaya was boiling. Good thing Osamu only put a plain black t-shirt on, instead of something with long sleeves like he planned.

“Who do you call kids?!” Both Atsumu and Hinata shouted with their cheeks stuffed. They really shared a brain cell, didn’t they.

Osamu was cut off before he could revell more at their indignation. A muscular arm wrapping around his neck in a one-armed hug that more resembled a chokehold. “Myaa-sam brought onigiri for everyone!” Bokuto shouted directly into Osamu’s ear.

Osamu had to shake his head to get rid of the ringing it left in his poor ear. Good thing Bokuto untangled himself from Osamu quickly and went to the onigiri bag that now lay on the counter where a long-suffering barman stood, wincing at the rowdy guys. Osamu felt that in his soul. If he met a rowdy trio like that in his onigiri shop he wouldn’t have any sympathy as he’d be kicking them out.

“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto shouted. “You’ve got to try one of those, I’m telling you, they’re, like the best thing you’ll ever eat. Take some for the road.”

Osamu wanted to remind them again they couldn’t just take them all for themselves but he also didn’t have the patience to argue with them. He just rolled his eyes and left them to it. He did his good deed for the day.

Fukurodani’s setter came up beside Bokuto and picked out three onigiris without remorse. He turned to Osamu and thanked him.

“Don’t mention it,” Osamu replied. The whole scene was more amusing than irritating, but he had to hold on to his annoyance otherwise he’d lose his reputation and everyone will start expecting food from him for free. He didn’t need another annoying leech that had a bottomless pit of a stomach and refused to pay a yen for Osamu’s food.

Atsumu and Hinata started throwing the onigiri packets around to people and people were cheering. At least Hinata had the thought to be saying it was a gift from Onigiri MIya.

Bokuto and Fukurodani’s setter went over to their table. Akaashi was his name, Osamu had to start calling people by their names, but he was more of a  _ calling people by the thing he remembered most about them _ kinda guy. Tsukishima mentioned being friends with both Bokuto and Akaashi once. Atsumu was always complaining how loud and obnoxious Bokuto was, but that was just pot calling the kettle back. 

Atsumu also complained how Bokuto was always like, _ Akaashi This Akaashi That _ , while he himself was mooning over  _ Shouyou-kun~  _ since the moment the redhead joined the team.

Not a smidge of self-awareness in that idiot brother of his.

At least he had volleyball to fall back on.

Bokuto was fussing over Akaashi like an eager puppy and Akaashi seemed to enjoy his attention. They touched an awful lot and sent each other looks all the time. Osamu wondered if anyone else saw that or if the poor straights were oblivious yet again.

Osamu quickly lost track of the couple, as they passed the table half of Karasuno was sitting by, including Kageyama, who was definitely drunk, explaining something to Yamaguchi with a frown, as the other nodded from time to time with a smile.

Tsukishima was sitting beside Yamaguchi and looked like he was trying too hard to tune out their conversation. He was craning his neck, as if trying to look for someone.

The lamp above Tsukishima made his face shine a warm honey color. It also made Osamu see clearly all his expressions. Including the one when their eyes inevitably met.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he ducked his head down and away quickly. He took his glass of water and took a sip, psyching himself up to look back. And look back he did. Osamu caught him stealing a glance above his glass. Tsukishima scrunched his nose up at being caught but put the glass down and turned his chin up, too proud for his own good.

All the while Osamu couldn’t look away. His heart was pounding, heavy rhythmic thumps as if someone was squeezing it tightly in their hand. It was almost painful.

And yet, all Osamu could do was hold back the smile that was threatening to come out on his face. He never felt the urge to  _ smile _ . He just wasn’t the smiling type. He was more a grin or a smirk or a quirk of his lips up type of guy. Not smiling like an idiot.

Though, he supposed, that’s exactly what he was.

Tsukishima probably thought he looked like an idiot. Laughing to himself.

No, definitely. Tsukishima sent him a smirk. A nasty - but somehow adorable, don’t ask him how it works, he’s an idiot - smirk communicating that  _ yes, Osamu, stop smiling to yourself, you look like a creep, but I’m enjoying the show _ .

Osamu looked down first. Another second of that tense eye-fucking and Osmau was going to go up to that little brat and put him in his place. Preferably by kissing that smirk off Tsukishima’s face. But getting his explicit consent first.

  
  
  
  


The party was more of a get-together with a lot of reminiscing about the past and crying. Osamu didn’t cry, but he had clapped a guy on the back as they got nostalgic about their high school years. Osamu ended up catching up with some of the guys he didn’t talk to in years. 

His conversation with Azumane - who got into fashion design, and was at least a little bit queer, Osamu would bet his own brother on it - was cut in the middle with a loud cry of outrage. It was Hinata, flaying his hands at Tsukishima.

“How could you lose it?! It was a  _ gift  _ from the bottom of my  _ heart  _ to my _ best friend _ !”

Tsukishima had his arms crossed, shoulders tight, annoyed as hell. “That thing was the ugliest thing I have ever seen with my own two eyes, and I had to endure your anime characters t-shirts through all of high school, so that’s saying something. I refuse to believe whoever sold you this hasn't paid  _ you  _ for it.”

“I thought about you when I saw it! It was in your taste!”

“It was pink and glitter, for god’s sake. It probably has a curse on it or something, that’s why someone wanted to get rid of it. Besides, Tadashi is my best friend.”

Hinata squawked offended. “Just admit you don’t value my friendship, Stingyshima!”

“I don’t.”

Everyone from their table and the neighboring tables laughed. They were really loud - Hinata was, Tsukishima was quietly seething and hissing - so they garnered a lot of attention. 

“What’s the gift? A dildo or something?” Someone asked.

Osamu huffed out a laugh with everyone as both Tsukishima and Hinata turned beetroot red.

“Worse,” Tsukishima mumbled, as Hinata screamed, “It was just a t-shirt! Which Stingyshima lost, because he doesn’t value friendship! Did you even put it on once?”

“Thank god, no. I don’t even know where it is.”

Hinata pouted and made big eyes, who were looking suspiciously glassy. Tsukishima was merciless and his eye didn’t even twitch in sympathy or remorse. Osamu laughed to himself.

Then someone cleared their throat. 

It was a tall lanky guy with light brown hair, that looked so similar to Tsukishima he had to be the older brother he mentioned. The guy said, “Uh, actually I found it in my car. I even washed it a few days ago, I was about to give it to you soon, Kei.”

It was the beginning of the hell that was about to be unleashed and no one was prepared for.

Everyone at once started screaming for the guy, Akiteru, to bring it from his car, while Tsukishima desperately tried to threaten his brother with anything he could think of so he won’t do it.

But, as all brothers, all siblings, no matter the age or time, were absolute shits in the worst possible moments and always ready to humiliate their family. 

Akiteru, it turned out, was no different. He succumbed to peer pressure and came back with an apologetic smile, holding the ugliest fucking shirt Osamu had ever seen up like a trophy. It had a Rio de Janeiro sign made from sequins or glitter or some shit. It was really fucking ugly.

Everyone was pissing themselves from laughter at the sight of it. There was even a chant going on, slurred as it was, for Tsukishima to put it on.

Osamu would bet he wasn’t going to do it. But somehow, Tsukishima yanked the shirt out of his brother’s hands and went to the toilets, Hinata and Yamaguchi ran after him with their phones, laughing at his pain.

It reminded Osamu of the good times in Inarizaki with those shit stirrers and assholes. 

And Tsukishima would be the perfect target for teasing. He was so adorable when he pretended to be annoyed. Even more adorable when he was the one annoying others. 

Azumane called that t-shirt a monstrosity and went into a full blown rant about how awful that shirt was to Sugawara who was only half-listening.

Osamu turned to look over at where Tsukishima disappeared in the hallway and couldn’t help a full blown laugh when he came out looking like a particularly adorable angry Barbie doll with his two personal paparazzi, kneeling on the floor and bending their phones to get the best shot.

Some people erupted in whistles and cheers. Tsukishima went even more red and turned around, stalking back to the toilet. He came back not 5 seconds later, hissing, “Someone’s there already!” which prompted more laughter from people sitting the closest.

Tsukishima put his white button up on top of the pink t-shirt and made a quick work of buttoning it up to cover the pink monstrosity. 

Tsukishima caught Osamu’s eye again. His pout got even bigger and he put even more anger into the buttons.

Bokuto got to him then, hugging him the same one-armed choking hug as he did to Osamu’s earlier. “Tsukki, you look amazing! We have to show this look to Kuroo. I’m calling him right now! It’s his birthday! Have you talked to him?”

Tsukishima got uncomfortable all of sudden and squirmed away. “I send him an e-mail, that should be enough!”

“No, come on! We’re calling him the three of us, he’s gonna be so happy to see us all. Akaashi, you too, come closer!”

“Guaahhh, I wanna see Rooster Head, too!” HInata swayed, flailing his arms, almost hitting Tsukishima in the head with his phone.

“Me too, I didn’t know it’s Kuroo-san’s birthday today!” Yamaguchi sent Tsukishima a look. A look that only good friends or brothers could send each other. Communicating without words.

They all piled up on the top of Tsukishima and Bokuto to try in the frame. Apparently the guy, Kuroo, answered and Bokuto began saying something. Then they disappeared into the small hallway to get away from the noise. Osamu heard a lot of shouts and  _ happy birthday! _ .

Osamu felt like he knew the name Kuroo from somewhere. Probably another vball player from high school, but Osamu was bad at remembering people at the best of days, there’s no way he could recollect a guy’s face only by his name.

“Hey, dickwad! Why’re ya moping?” Atsumu flopped down onto the bar stool at Osamu’s side. He put two bears on the counter. Osamu frowned at it.

“I’m driving,” he said. “And who’s moping, asshole?”

“It’s non-alcoholic, can'tcha read? Stupid,” Atsumu huffed and turned back on the stool, with his elbow on the counter, trying not to wobble out of his seat. Osamu wouldn’t even catch him if he did. He’d just straight up leave the place, it was too damn embarrassing to share a face and genes with that idiot sometimes. “Nah, but seriously. Ya look like yer constipated.”

Well, Osamu could always push him out of his seat himself. 

He settled on punching his shoulder and Atsumu cried out like he was dying. Ah, his muscles must be sore from the match. Osamu grinned at that. The asshole deserved it. 

“Just because I’m not shouting it from the hills doesn’t mean I’m not having fun. I got to catch-up with some people. A lot of them are still playing, even if it's just on the weekends. That’s pretty cool.” Osamu took a swig from his non-alcoholic beer. It tasted nothing in particular. He sighed at the familiarity of it.

“Yeah, I can’t believe those freaks. It’s like they don’t have anything else to do on the weekends.”

“Said one of those freaks himself. Oh, that reminds me,” Osamu suddenly remembered. “Kita-san tried to call you earlier, but you didn’t answer, apparently. Have you called him back?”

“WHAT! And you’re just telling me now, you fuckmuch?” Atsumu’s back straightened, frantically touching his ass and thighs, checking if he had his phone in his pockets. The answer was, apparently, no, because he jumped off the stool and stumbled further into the room, shouting, “Omi-kun, have you seen my phone?!”

Sakusa wasn’t even there.

Osamu rolled his eyes and looked back to the hallway where the Tsukishima’s friends disappeared to. Hinata and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be seen but Tsukishima was hugging Akaashi and Bokuto, both dressed in their jackets, about to head out.

Bokuto shouted a goodbye to the whole room and some shouted back. He put his hand around Akaashi’s waist and they headed out into the night.

_ Definitely gay _ . Was there always so many queer volleyball players? Osamu had been stressing out about being the only one and if there was something wrong with him for so long. Turned out he wasn’t as alone as he thought.

But the fact that there  _ were  _ so many of them, queer in some way, even if not overtly so in public, it still warmed Osamu’s heart. God, Bokuto and Akaashi were such a good match, and they knew each other for years… Osamu wanted to have what they had. That easy familiarity. That closeness.

He wondered if he would ever get to have something like that.

He never thought he’d want something like that.

But you live and you learn. 

And it’s never too late to figure yourself out, apparently.

  
  
  
  
  


They caught each other’s eyes again and Osamu was two seconds from coming up to the blonde and asking him out, and even that ugly shirt wouldn’t make him change his mind.

Though, it was so ugly. Turns out if an attractive person wears it, it looks somehow good on them.

Osamu saw a shift in Tsukishima’s eyes. He could practically see the decision being made, in his expression, in the stubborn set of his shoulders. He said something to Yamaguchi and made his way over to Osamu.

And his heart was beating like fucking crazy. He sat straighter - ha - and half-turned from where he had his elbow on the counter. Did he look cool? Was he aiming to look cool? Did it even fucking matter? Tsukishima was eye-fucking him for over two hours now--or just making polite eye-contant, Osamu was probably the creep eye-fucking him or,  _ god, _ it probably looked like that to Tsukishima and he finally had  _ enough-- _

“Hey,” Tsukishima said softly.

“Uh, sup?” And just as it left Osamu’s mouth, he regretted it. He wanted to cringe so hard his face would get permanently stuck that way, but he willed his facial muscles to stay put. He just prayed he didn’t look constipated. Atsumu in his mind told him that he did look like that and laughed at him with an evil cartoon laugh. Atsumu in his mind was even bigger an asshole than real Atsumu, if it was possible. 

“Nothing much. You?” Tsukishima said. Osamu realized, to his delight, that he too tried and failed to sound casual.

Osamu huffed out a laugh at the thought. Tsukishima raised one eyebrow, brows pinching. 

“Am I that funny?” he asked.

“Nah, just this whole…” Osamu gestured with his hand. He leaned in, so only him and Tsukishima could hear. “It’s good to see you, Tsukishima. Your hair got longer.”

Tsukishima’s brow eased and he even cracked a small smile. “Yeah, you too. And yours too. Got longer, I mean. And the undercut suits you.”

“Glad you think so. So how have you b-”

“Oh, Stingyhima and ‘Samu-san, hi!” Hinata appeared beside them out of nowhere. “It’s so cool seeing everyone together like that, talking to people we never knew that well back in high school. Oh man, it’s the best. Do you know Terushima-san, from Johzenji, is a hair-stylist now? Like what? Where did that come from?”

“Yeah, that’s great, Hinata. Why don’t you go play with the rest of the kiddies over there?” Tsukishima said, and uh-oh, he was working his way up to being annoyed. Osamu had to defuse the situation. Quickly.

“Yeah, you’re right, Hinata. Though, you were surprised at me having an onigiri shop. You probably didn’t even think of doing anything other than play.”

“Uh, of course!” Hinata said, puffing out his chest. He was ready to bark something at Tsukishima and they would probably gonna fight for the third time since they all got there. “There’s no life for me if there’s on volleyball in it!”

Tsukishima ignored Hinata to ask, surprised, “You have your own shop?”

“Yep,” Osamu said, proud. “For more than a year now.”

The last time they’d seen each other Osamu gushed about the new place he’d seen. And he had enough cash saved up to buy it from his owner. Some of his friends helped him renovate the small space and, yeah, Tsukishima only knew about his plans. He’d never seen the place. Osamu wanted to see him there. Wanted Tsukishima to feel as at home in his little shop as he’d been in his apartment when no eyes were on them.

“Yeah, Tsukishima, have you tried ‘Samu-san’s onigiris? They’re the best. Even you would like it, despite your terrible tastes and eating like a bird.”

Osamu laughed at that. It was true. Tsukishima was so particular about everything. But he’d eaten Osamu’s food and rarely left anything on the plate. And what he couldn’t eat, Osamu would swipe from his plate. Nothing was ever going to waste at Osamu’s table. 

Tsukishima put a hand on his jutted out hip and smirked at Osamu, “So much praise for one man. Are you really that good, Mr. Chef? Or are you only feeding human-garbage-stomachs like this one here, afraid of someone with a… more refined palette?” 

Osamu almost choked. That was a come-on. Was that a come-on? Shit.

Before he could unstick his tongue from the bottom of his mouth to make a snarky retort in turn, Hinata said, “Don’t be rude, Tsukishima! I mean, you’re not wrong with me, but to question ‘Samu-san’s cooking! I think. I saw ‘Tsumu-san hiding one onigiri pack, I wonder if he still has it… ‘TSUMU-SAN!”

On the far table, somewhere very low Atsumu’s voice answered. “SHOYER-KUN? WHERE ARE YOU?”

“HERE! DO YOU STILL HAV--?” Hinata still wanted to shout after Tsukishima smacked his hands over his mouth violently.

“Communicate at normal human sound levels, please,” Tsukishima hissed. “Besides, I already tried Osamu’s onigiri, I was just teasing.”

Tsukishima snatched his palm away with a sound of disgust. Hinata licked the middle of his palm and now was grinning at him. Then he realized something and gasped. “What? You  _ never  _ call people by their first names, Tsukishima! That’s your thing!” 

Osamu and Tsukishima looked at each other in a sudden  _ oh shit _ moment. Hinata was drunk and could barely stand but apparently noticed something like that.

They haven’t talked about it yet themselves. Neither of them wanted to explain anything to Hinata first.

“Ugh, shut up,” Tsukishima said. “I’m going to wash my hands. Don’t wait for me. I don’t want to talk to you anymore, Shoyer-kun.”

It was a good way to diffuse the situation, Osamu had to admit. And Atsumu was barreling toward them, tripping over himself. He looked a bit green. Osamu wanted to get out of the situation too. He wondered if following Tsukishima to the toilet was a good plan to escape. Those who weren’t drunk or sleeping and would notice would probably think  _ huh weird _ , but they will finally be alone with no interruptions.

Atsumu came over and draped himself over Hinata who tried to support his weight. They started talking about something, but Osamu wasn’t listening. Tsukishima came out of the toilet and headed out, sending Osamu a meaningful look.

Okay, it was happening. They were going to talk, alone, under the stars and moon. Shit, the best romantic couldn’t plan a confession this perfect if they fucking tried. 

“I’m going out, I need to--get some air,” he said to the two idiots trying and failing to explain something to each other.

“There’s air inside,” Hinata said, frowning. Atsumu nodded solemnly.

Osamu couldn’t stop a grin. Ah, sweet innocent drunk people. “Alright, I’m going out for a smoke. Don’t tell mom. If you’ll even remember anything tomorrow.”

Atsumu scoffed. “You don’t smoke, you shithead, what-”

“Later, losers,” Osamu cut him off and with a wink, strolled out of the door, taking his jacket and hat with him. 

  
  
  


Osamu, of course, didn’t smoke.

Tsukishima was waiting for him already and as soon as Osamu was close enough, Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something, but his body was wracked in a violent shiver.

“Are ya cold?” Osamu had put on his jacket but Tsukishima was still in his white shirt over pink t-shirt combo, which on the chilly November night had to feel like nothing. “I can give ya my jacket if ya want.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I have protection from the cold,” he said, pulling his lapels like a Superman with a Rio de Janeiro pink sequin t-shirt as his superhero outfit.

God, Osamu wanted to kiss him so badly. It was unbearable.

Instead, he laughed. Tsukishima joined him with a chuckle on his own.

Osamu took out his keys from his pocket and said, “How about we warm up in my truck? We can talk there.”

Tsukishima chuckled again. “Ah, yes, said every serial killer ever.”

He followed Osamu nonetheless as Osamu said, “Baby, I don’t know how you know the habits of serial killers, but on behalf of my people, we don’t usually tell creepy stuff like that to get pretty boys to follow us.”

Tsukishima giggled. Osamu glanced at him and saw a flush over his cheeks. Was it because of the nickname or did Tsukishima have some serial killer fantasy? God, he hoped it was the former, because he really wanted to call him  _ baby  _ again.

Besides, when did they get so close? Osamu could swear they weren’t so comfortable making weird jokes the last time they met.

“What do you tell, um, boys to follow you to your truck, then?” Tsukishima asked, coy.

Osamu hummed as they reached his truck. “Ya really wanna know?” he smirked, putting his hand on the wall of the car near Tsukishima’s head. He leaned in, mesmerised at how open Tsukishima was to him. Osamu’s lips touched Tsukishima’s ear and he delighted in another of Tsukishima’s shivers, hopefully not from the cold this time.

Then he made his best frat bro impression as he said, “I know just the way to warm ya up, baby. Come to my car and I’ll show ya.”

Tsukishima put his hand over his mouth as he was overcomed by a giggle fit.

Adorable.

Why was he so giggly tonight? Was he drinking alcohol?  _ Tsukishima _ ? How scandalous.

Osamu laughed and opened the door to the passenger seat for Tsukishima to get in, then went to the other side and got in himself. They were a far bit from the izakaya. In a small parking space with a few cars around. And, Osamu noticed when he got in, was that they had a perfect view of the night sky from where they were sitting. Only half of a moon high above them.

It almost felt like a date.

Osamu was about to put on some light, but Tsukishima stopped him with a hand on his. He wasn’t smiling, but he had a soft look around him. He even tucked a stray blond lock behind his ear.

“So,” he whispered. Osamu had to lean in to hear him properly. “We’re here.”

“Yeah.” Osamu licked his lips and tried not to let a tremor in his hand show when he saw Tsukishima’s eyes following the movement of his tongue.

They were both nervous, that was clear. Osamu didn’t want them to be. What he liked about  _ Osamu and Tsukishima _ was that together there were no expectations. But he guessed it couldn’t always always be like that. Especially now, when they both were expecting something. It was normal to be nervous. And scared.

Osamu knew all of that and yet he wasn’t used to it. He could recall a handful of times he felt so nervous. The first time he asked a boy he had a crush on a school dance (he got rejected). The first time he asked a year older girl on a date (she agreed). After that, when it came to relationships, it was easy. He knew what he wanted and he got it. He pretended he didn’t care about rejection, because he understood people had different preferences and priorities, and it wasn’t like there was something wrong with him.

But now…

He really wanted Tsukishima to kiss him. But that wasn’t a problem, wasn’t it. Tsukishima let him know he was attracted to Osamu and much as Osamu was attracted to him. But he really wanted… something more. A date, maybe. Something serious, though he didn’t really know what.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Tsukishima asked. Osamu thought he would be shy, unsure, as he was before. But that was Tsukishima from before, wasn’t it. Tsukishima now was confident in himself. And playful and flirty, when he wanted. “Is it because of this cursed t-shirt?”

Osamu couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “It looks good on ya .” Tsukishima sent him a glare, and Osamu smiled harder. “No, I’m serious. Though, I bet it looks better on the floor, baby.”

Tsukishima scrunched his nose, letting out a laugh. “That was terrible!” He squawked out but there was that flush back on his cheeks.

“I may be terrible, but I’m not the one charmed by it.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Tsukishima leaned into his seat with a sigh, looking out into the sky. “If I knew wearing that monstrosity would make you look at me like that…”

“I was looking before.”

Tsukishima hummed, lowering his eyes to his lap. He was playing with his hands. He looked pleased. But then he frowned. “But you didn’t say anything. I thought ya want to just… pretend we don’t know each other. I thought that’s how it’s supposed to go.”

Osamu leaned into his seat and scratched at his chin. “Well, yeah, that’s how it goes, but… We weren’t exactly a shameful one night stand. At least, I hope so. Cuz ya stayed for two days after and it couldn’t have been just for sex… Or my amazing cooking skills. I thought we were friends, at least.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima frowned at himself.

“Yeah. But ya just nodded at me and ducked away, before I could even say hi back.”

Tsukishima wringed his hands, suddenly embarrassed. “You laughed at me.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t help it. You were scaring customers with your glare.”

“I didn’t!”

“I don’t know, I was pretty scared.”

“Asshole.”

Osamu chuckled.

“And I didn’t say anything first, because I wasn’t sure what you wanted. What we had… I couldn’t blame ya if you didn’t want to see me again or if ya were embarrassed or-”

“No! I was never embarrassed of you! Of what we had. You have no idea how much it…” Tsukishima cut himself off, so Osamu didn’t really know what he wanted to say.

He took a leap of faith and admitted, “I wanted to call ya as soon as ya left.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Didn’t know what would come out of it, I knew it was just a one time thing. But. I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted ya to vent about your day and talk shit on your classmates and what stupid thing Hinata or Kageyama said on the groupchat, while I was making breakfast or dinner. I liked having an assistant in the kitchen.”

Tsukishima snorted. “I was a terrible assistant, I just sat on my ass on the counter and talked.”

Osamu nodded like it was proving his point. “The best assistant. Definitely the prettiest, grumpiest one.”

“Oh, stop. You’re making me blush.” Tsukishima deadpanned, but his cheeks flared pink again.

“I thought of you a lot for the past year.” Osamu said quietly. “Did you think of me?”

“Not at all,” Tsukishima said and Osamu couldn’t blame him, but it was still like a punch in the face. Tsukishima had to see something in his face before he got even more red and amended quickly, “No, that’s not true. I d-did. Sometimes. And I didn’t even think of your cooking.”

Osamu let out a relieved breath. “I’m offended,” he tried to joke but it felt flat. “What did you think about then? Today, when you saw me, what was on your mind?”

Tsukishima turned fully to him, steeling his resolve before confessing, “I thought about kissing you right then and there. About dragging you back to my place and pushing you on my bed to see how well you fit there, in my room, in my space, in my little apartment. And then I thought about you making me breakfast. At least you would want to, I know food is your love language, you casanova, but you’d come back to my room complaining about the half an apple and the mayo Yamaguchi put there the last time we ordered takeout. And you’d say I have awful eating habits but you would already be planning in your head how to put some healthy food into me. And I would pretend to be exasperated but I would let you do all that. And more.” Tsukishima cleared his throat. “If you wanted, of course. Only then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Osamu breathed out before he kissed the living daylights out of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima melted into him instantly. His glasses knocked over their noses and were starting to get foggy.

When they finally parted to breathe, Tsukishima had a hard time opening his eyes, as Osamu looked at him getting his bearing’s back. Though his own heart was beating so hard Tsukishima could probably hear it in the silence of the car.

“Do you want to…” Tsukishima whispered, “to my apartment?”

“Yeah,” Osamu breathed out. “What about everyone, though?”

“I have to get my coat. I’m gonna tell Yamaguchi you’re giving me a ride.” Tsukishima was straightening himself, looking into the rearview mirror to see how he looked. “Don’t you want to go say bye to your brother?”

“Ugh, why? It’s not like it’s the last time I’m seeing his ugly face.”

Tsukishima snorted and pressed a hard kiss to his lips with a hand on his cheek, before opening the door. “You have the same face, Osamu.”

“Ugh, you’re right. I’d be worried about you leaving me for my brother if I didn’t know you’re attracted to men with working brain cells.”

Tsukishima hummed, leaning on the open door. He was smirking. “I want to  _ date  _ men with working brain cells. They’re not a requirement when it comes to fucking.”

Osamu let out a laugh. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. “There has to be a story there. Go back quickly so you can tell me all about that.”

Tsukishima quickly closed the door and went over the way to the izakaya. He was practically skipping with excitement. It was adorable.

  
  
  


They spend the entire drive to Tsukishima’s apartment talking about everything and nothing. Osamu took Tsukishima’s hand in his and rested them on his thigh. Tsukishima was very vocal about how hot he found Osamu driving with one hand. Osamu was very vocal about begging Tsukishima to stop flirting, because he didn’t trust himself not to crash if he kept on it. And he very much liked his onigiri truck to remain intact.

Tsukishima's apartment was small and instead of a bed, he had a futon to preserve space. Other than that it was neat, except his study corner which was overflowing with books. And papers.

By the time they reached it the excitement of the day died down and they were exhausted. For all their flirting and dirty promises on the drive, they didn't have energy for anything more than to kiss languidly in the shower that definitely wasn’t built to fit them both and slow hand jobs, before they collapsed on the futon. Osamu tucked Tsukishima into his chest - he refused to be the little spoon even half-asleep.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Osamu said into his skin, nosing at the back of his neck, peppering kisses here and there.

Tsukishima hummed, but Osamu could tell he loved that nickname. He fell asleep soon after.

Osamu didn’t even remember when he fell asleep.

  
  
  


He very much remembered when he woke up. It had to be 4 or 5 in the morning. His internal clock didn’t let him sleep in, even if he was exhausted. He usually woke up at 5, then made himself a quick breakfast and took a walk to his shop. It was quiet as he prepared his onigiris for a while until the first of his workers came in and they all fell into the routine of preparing Onigiri Miya to open.

Except this time there was a weight on his chest. Someone nuzzling their cheek into his pec and mumbling gibberish, while their light hair was tickling Osamu’s nose to the point he wanted to sneeze.

It was kind of perfect.

Osamu let himself savor the blissful moment, before he carefully extracted himself from Tsukishima’s long limbs.

After taking a piss, Osamu headed to the fridge and counters for some food.

He crouched down, knees popping so loudly he was surprised the noise didn’t wake Tsukishima up. He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at what he saw inside.

Then he couldn’t help but crawl back into Tsukishima’s futon, nosing at his hair and laughing quietly. Tsukishima swatted at him half-heartedly, before moaning out, “What? Sleep.”

“I can’t believe ya don’t have anything else in yer fridge but half an apple and an opened mayo,” Osamu whined. What grown man, one who played sports, didn’t have anything substantial to eat. Osamu couldn’t understand. Where did he get all that muscle, if he didn’t eat anything.

Tsukishima ran a hand over Osamu’s hair, scratching at it idly. He still had his eyes closed and his voice was raspy and slow as he said, “Told you.”

“I thought you were joking.”

“Tha’s on you.” Tsukishima wriggled closer to Osamu, putting the comforter over them both. “You have to go?” he asked into Osamu’s neck.

“Technically no, but I’ll have to get going soon. And I have ta check out of the inn and-”

Tsukishima hummed. “Last time, I had to pay for a hotel room I wasn’t staying in. Just stay here, next time.”

Osamu closed his eyes. How could he be saying it so casually? Was it because he was still half-asleep? Tsukishima kept surprising him again and again with how forward and confident he was. And he knew Tsukishima wasn’t a guy who never said anything he didn’t mean, especially not something like that.

Osamu ran his nails over Tsukishima's scalp, and he made that humming noise again. “Okay,” Osamu whispered like a confession. “You better stay in my place next time, too, Tsukishima.”

“F’course,” Tsukishima mumbled.

Osamu guided his head up and when Tsukishima caught on what Osamu tried to do, he splayed his hand on Osamu’s cheek and their mouth met, slow and comfortable. Not even deterred by morning breath.

“Stay for now?” Tsukishima asked into his mouth.

“Five minutes,” Osamu said and kissed him again.

It was more than five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me suddenly. I woke up one day thinking about the confession scene at the end of this fic with OsaTsuki standing outside an izakaya in the cold while everyone was partying and drinking inside and sharing a intimate moment that ended up in them making out. Then it somehow turned into this thing
> 
> Osamu's canon personality? Onigiri and eating.  
> Osamu with Tsukishima? Adorable, cute, omg, yess go queen, wow thats hot, please eat well  
> Osamu with Atsumu? Throwing insults at each other hoping something sticks, denying any and all positive feelings. This guy with my face? Yes, he's adopted.
> 
> They ARE the brothers that roast each the shit out of each other without any mercy and I refuse to dial down on that ridiculousness. 
> 
> \- I hope I didn't reach too far with making up and adding to Osamu's personality lol. I feel like a lot of his canon character (which atually has been proven by canon) is influenced by Atsumu. Atsumu is the loud twin, the one who takes all the attention whether he wants to or not. And I feel like growing up an introvert with someone so loud and obnoxious, you have to adapt to survive lol. You can't be the shy quiet twin. So I feel like Osamu is quite introverted, calm, kind and that's his true personality. But when he's with Atsumu ha HAS to be loud too. He would totally be Atsumu's pushover if he didn't.  
> And that's why OsaTsuki works, because Osamu feels totally comfortable with introverted people. He likes quiet moments sometimes and he doesn't get them often (imagine having to put up with Atsumu. Hinata and Bokuto aka the Loudest People on the Planet T.T thats the definition of hell for ma boi).  
> So yeah, I hope it feels real and close to canon Osamu. 
> 
> \- I didn't really have a theme with this one or anything. Like the other one was Expectations and was more of a Tsukishima character study this was just for fun
> 
> \- I dunno when but I'm gonna probably make one more to close up the series ( I want to make A flame burns bright in Tokyo but I have no idea how to fit it because I want Tsukki to meet Osamu's friends officially as his bf - meaning Kita, Aran, Suna, Atsumu), but I'll have to reread the Inarizaki arc bc i dont remember their personalities well enough
> 
> \- Btw have anyone thought how Osamu got to Sendai?? He had to have some onigiri/way to prepare onigiri with him, so a car (or an official Onigiri Miya truck) makes sense. But like, driving up to Sendai from Osaka would take 10+ hours?? Thats crazy
> 
> \- I LOVED writing flirty confident Tsukishima. I wanted to show how he changes since the first fic and I always liked to think he started to have more confidence in himself while still staying snarky as hell, but also being confident in his sexuality and relationships so yeah, I'm the Flirty Tsukki CEO now
> 
> \- I have no idea how this t-shirt took such a big role in this story, but I couldn't control myself and Hinata 100% would ask tsukishima if he had it. Maybe it really is cursed. Or lucky, bc Tsukishima got a bf after he put it on hmmm
> 
> \- Mini headcanon: At first it was from Tsukishima's pov again and after everyone video called Kuroo him and Tsukishima had a little exchange that hinted at Kuroo still having a crush on Tsukki, but Tsukishima didn't think about him in a romantic sense for a long time. I had a hc that they had feelings for each ohter in high school but never did anything about it bc distance and all. I didn't include it bc I didnt want Osamu to listen in on the video call too much, i was too lazy to include anytihng other than "happy birthday" lol
> 
> \- Thank you for reading the first part! It makes me so happy that a lot of you read it without considering the osatsuki pairing first but liked my story enough to like their dynamic too! Im feeling like i'm starting a cult or smth, like "yess, children, come see the light and read the word of szpurka" ;)
> 
> Come talk to me on:  
> [tumblr](https://w-szpurka.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/szpurkawrites)


End file.
